New Avengers of Earth 617
by Rick J'onzz
Summary: A world where the Breakout happened, but different heroes answered the call. These New Avengers are: Beast, Cyclops, Human Torch, Ms Marvel, She-Hulk, Wasp and the new Nomad.  EDIT: Page and Panel formatting got lost somehow. Will fix.


**ISSUE 1: A DAY UNLIKE ANY OTHER**

2 panels.

Everett K Ross in a state department helicopter. He's on his cell, trying hard to talk over the sound of the engine. He's got papers strewn all over the seats (he's in the second row). Outside, it's dark and stormy, but the clouds haven't broken yet.

ROSS, text box: My name is Everett K Ross, I used to work for the State Department. I fixed problems. Little ones. I once got Ka-Zar out of a parking ticket. I used to get dragged all over creation by the Black Panther. And now...

ROSS, speech balloon: No... No... Okay, yes. No... I don't want to... Fine... Good bye…..GOOD BYE.

ROSS, text box: Now I'm just an ordinary, soulless, State Department lawyer. Well, I still have my soul, though I did meet the devil once. In my underpants. No, I was in my underpants, not the devil. Anyway. My life has been really boring, making business deals between Uncle Sam and nice, ordinary countries. Countries that are just normal crazy. No more death traps. No more crazy puppet people.

ROSS, text box: Dear God, I am bored.

Exterior. We are looking at the helicopter from the outside. Ross is looking out, curious. In the window, we see a reflection of a glowing white dot on edge of The Raft.

ROSS, Speech Balloon: Hey, Sky King? What's that island down below to the right?

PILOT'S Speech Balloon, coming from the front of the chopper: That's the Raft. Super-villain prison.

ROSS, Text box, GREAT BIG LETTERS: I TAKE IT BACK. I TAKE IT BACK!

SPLASH PAGE:

Full page. The corner of the Raft blows off. The helicopter is tiny in comparison.

CAPTION: A Day Unlike Any Other

Written by: Rick Jones (no, not that one)

Art by: George Perez (because a man can dream)

The Man: Stan Lee

Small inset panel, close up on ROSS' face

ROSS, text box: It's just a phone call. I'm not getting involved

Smaller inset panel, a close up of ROSS' cell phone. It's open to a list of contacts. His thumb is over "Wakandan Embassy"

ROSS, text box: I am NOT getting involved.

Multi-Panel

Exterior of the Wakandan Embassy. (See BP issues for ref). It is, as they say, a dark and stormy night.

BLACK PANTHER, phone bubble, extended from the building: Thank you, friend Ross. I will handle this.

Back in the helicopter, ROSS is looking at the phone, a little confused.

ROSS, text box: That's it?

ROSS, text box: No rolling gunfights through Manhattan at three in the morning, while two swimsuit models with Uzis unload on the people trying to kill me?

ROSS, text box: No time traveling frogs?

ROSS, text box: No Devil's Pants?

ROSS looks at his phone.

ROSS, text box: Well good. I didn't want to get involved.

ROSS, text box: I've got my own bed and every episode of Law And Order ever made streaming into my TV.

ROSS, text box: I'm no hero.

Silent Panel. ROSS looks out the window. New York is blacked out now.

ROSS is leaning forward to talk to the pilot.

ROSS: Land over there. We can evac some of the wounded.

PILOT: Are you #$%ing crazy?

The chopper is flying towards the insanity.

ROSS, text box: Yes. Yes I am.

Multi Panel

Interior, Baxter Building. SUE RICHARDS and JANET VAN DYNE are in a living room. On the couch next to JANET are some rolls of cloth in different colors. It's a comfortable sitting room but with a little bit of Kirby bric a brac (probably with 4s on it) to convey location. Wasp is a hand talker, gestures and such. Sue is contained.

SUE: Are you sure you need this much?

WASP: Sue, I only buy unstable molecule fabric once a year.

SUE: I know. But this is as much UMF as Charles Xavier uses for a whole school of X-Men.

WASP: I know. But a girl can't wear the same uniform every day? I mean, that'd be so... Oh.

Same panel, but SUE is giving WASP a look. WASP has one of those Bluetooth ear-things on the couch next to her.

SUE: We tweak the uniforms every once and a while.

WASP: I've got some designs I could show-

SOUND F/X coming from the Bluetooth thing: ((power chords))

PANEL 4: WASP is holding her phone to her ear. She looks concerned.

WASP: Oo! That's my ex-Avenger ringtone.

WASP: Well hello to you too, your highness. What's –

WASP: Oh.

WASP: I'm on my way.

SUE and WASP are walking towards a window. WASP has gone from high society fashionista to her hero face.

WASP Sorry, Sue. I'll come back for the fabric. I'll even bring some designs.

SUE: Of course. Reed and Ben are on a fishing trip in the Imaginary Zone - it'll take me a few minutes to pull them out, but the Fantasicar will be in the air 30 seconds later. Johnny's out somewhere - I'll call him.

WASP: Thanks, sweetie.

WASP is flying out of an open window in the Baxter Building. She's shrunk with wings out, but wearing the same outfit she was a moment ago. She's got an almost wistful look.

WASP, Small Speech Bubble: Avengers Assemble.

Multi-Panel Page

A trendy New York club. It's packed. JOHNNY STORM is looking fine for the ladies. He's on the dance floor busting a move with a bunch of admiring ladies around him. He hasn't noticed his watch is glowing a big number 4.

JOHNNY, thought bubble: The redhead or the blonde? Ah, Mister Storm, you have a tough choice to make.

ONE OF THE LADIES: Hey Johnny. Your watch is glowing.

JOHNNY looks back at it, glaring because it's work

JOHNNY: Dammit. Ladies. Duty calls. Sandra, I'll call you.

SARAH: It's Sarah, Johnny.

JOHNNY: That's what I said.

JOHNNY: thought balloon: Sandra, Sarah. To-may-to. To-MAH-to.

JOHNNY is in flight, a long trail of flames behind him. He's talking into his wristwatch, which (being of unstable molecules) doesn't mind being on fire.

JOHNNY: Please, Sue? A breakout at the Raft? No need to get Heckle and Jeckle. I'll be back in time to read Franklin and Val a story.

SUE, radio balloon, coming out the watch) About that.

JOHNNY has his hand over the watch, ready to disconnect.

SUE, still a radio balloon: We need to talk about what you think is appropriate bedtime material for your niece and nephew.

JOHNNY: KSSSSH. Sorry Sue. KSSSH Couldn't KSSSH saying KSSSH. Love and Kisses.

SOUND FX, from the watch: BREEP

JOHNNY: Sisters.

Multi-Panel

A fancy sedan (possibly a Rolls if the X-Men have any left) is flying through the stormy night sky, carried by MS MARVEL. Inside the car are CYCLOPS and BEAST, both in civilian clothes, though CYCLOPS has his visor on. Ms M is in costume.

CYCLOPS: I don't like going in blind.

BEAST: I am sure, the next time there's a mass riot/breakout they'll post their plans on the internet beforehand, my good Cyclops.

CYCLOPS: Still, we've got no intel, no clairvoyant scounting, nothing. All we know is "there's a problem at the prison". This is a job for the Avengers, not the X-Men.

Ctd, Beast looks disappointed.

BEAST: I was an Avenger and so was Carol. You know, Scotty, you'd be a pretty good Avenger yourself.

CYCLOPS: Please, Wolverine will be an Avenger before I am.

BEAST: Don't you think it'd be nice to be on a team that people actually like, for a change?

Ctd

CYCLOPS: Isn't that the point? The X-Men show mutants in a positive light.

BEAST: So did Wanda and Pietro, not to mention those kids, Justice and Firestar.

CYCLOPS: We're going in.

MS MARVEL has put the car down and is talking to the head of the group of prison guards. BEAST and CYCLOPS are getting out.

MS MARVEL: Sargent, I'm Ms. Marvel of the Avengers, and these gentlemen are Cyclops and Beast of the X-Men.

SARGE: I thought the Avengers had broken up.

BEAST, small balloon: I was an Avenger too, you know.

Ctd. CYCLOPS and BEAST are out of the car, standing next to their open doors.

MS MARVEL: What's the situation?

SARGE: The... the power went out. It's not supposed to be able to do that. Someone sprung the locks too. They're free down there.

CYCLOPS: How many are free?

SARGE: 87. Some of them are really bad news.

Multi-panel.

Human Torch is flying in, landing and extinguishing his flames. Everyone is surprised. Wasp is flying in as well, but not as showy about it.

TORCH: It's okay. I'm here. Nobody panic.

MS MARVEL: And I was so worried about that too. Hi Jan.

WASP: Carol, sweetie, how are you doing?

MS MARVEL: Well, I was having a nice dinner with these jokers when-

The group is conferring around the car. CYKE is serious. TORCH is already bored.

CYCLOPS: We need a plan to keep the prisoners contained. If they reach the surface, they can scatter and it'll take forever to find them.

TORCH: Plan, schman, big fat can. I got this.

Torch is flying away from the group, towards a hole in the building with smoke coming out. The rest of the group is watching him go.

TORCH: Smoke me a kipper, I'll be back for breakfast.

BEAST, to Cyclops: I would not have taken him as a Red Dwarf fan.

WASP: If he gets hurt, Sue's going to kill us all.

CYCLOPS: (Sigh) Carol, go get Mister Happy Pants. Wasp, can you get in there and give us a sitrep?

BLACK PANTHER is standing calmly behind the group, talking. They are turning around in surprise.

PANTHER: All of the cells have been opened, either by the initial blackout or by other inmates. They are moving in an organized fashion up the elevator shaft, with the intent of a mass exodus once they all reach the surface. Either Count Nefaria or Graviton has likely organized them, as some of the more independent minded or psychotic would have made it up on their own. By my count, only half of the inmates have reached the surface.

(note: ALL OF THE text boxes connect to a single balloon.) CYCLOPS, BEAST & MS MARVEL share one: Wha?

WASP: Hey T'Challa.

There's a big gout of flame coming out of the hole. Everyone is turning back to look at it.

BLACK PANTHER: We should hurry. Mister Storm is in great danger.

CYCLOPS: You heard the man. Move it, people.

ROSS' helicopter has landed. He's getting out. In the distance, he can see the heroes charging into the hole.

ROSS: (small) T'Challa?

Multi Panel

Large panel showing the fight. There are a slew of villains, great and small there, in a scrum with the Avengers-to-be. Human Torch is in the air, holding his right arm in his left. Mister Hyde is below him, looking scorched. Ms Marvel is in an ariel battle with X-Ray and Vapor of the U-Foes. Cyclops is firing a narrow beam through the melee at Silver Samurai, who was about to hit Beast (who is flipping through the crowd pummeling folks) from behind. T'Challa is beating on a few of the non-powered villains, easily handling being outnumbered. Wasp is zipping through the scrum, blasting here and there with her stingers.

TORCH: 'Bout time you got here.

MS MARVEL: Maybe next time you won't dive in headfirst.

CYCLOPS: Keep them boxed in, once they clear the building it'll be hell keeping them from escaping.

BEAST: Oui, Mon Capitane.

WASP: He does sound like Cap, doesn't he Hank?

BEAST: See, Cyke, I told you.

Close in on the fight. BEAST has Razor-Fist by the ankle and is swinging him around like Thor with his hammer. TORCH is throwing fire at Hyde.

BEAST: So tell me, Herr Fist, how do you get dressed in the morning?

TORCH: Heck with that, how does he go to the bathroom?

WASP: I don't want to know.

Black Panther is stabbing Hydro Man with two energy daggers, making him boil. WASP is in frame as well, firing with her stingers.

HYDRO-MAN: Not again!

WASP: You beat this loser before?

BLACK PANTHER: Yes, though to give credit where credit is due, Justice did assist me. *

CAPTION: * see Black Panther vXX, Issue YY

HYDE grabbed MS MARVEL and slammed her to the ground.

HYDE: Where the hell is Nefaria? He said he was going to lead the charge.

MS MARVEL: Ouch.

POV shot from MS MARVEL's perspective. She's looking up at the ceiling. Bending over her, so his face is filling the panel, is the Purple Man. Due to being hit, everything's a little blurry.

PURPLE MAN: Well hello there. I'm the Purple Man and you're going to do what I say now.

Same angle, except MS MARVEL now has her hand around his throat. Speed lines are there to indicate how fast she moved just now.

PURPLE MAN: URK

MS MARVEL: Not another word, Q#$%er.

Multi Panel

MS MARVEL is floating in mid-air above the fight. She's holding him by the throat, Darth Vader style.

MS MARVEL: I know what you did, you sick #$%.

MS MARVEL, bigger font, she's pissed: Jessica Jones is my friend.

PURPLE MAN: GURK

Closer in. Ms Marvel is choking Purple Man. She's really mad. WASP is flying into frame.

MS MARVEL: She told me what you did to her. What you made her watch. I should...

WASP: Carol!

MS MARVEL thwaps Purple Man on the forehead with a finger. His head has snapped back and he's unconscious. WASP is watching with concern.

WASP: Whew.

MS MARVEL is giving WASP a "you want to make something of it?" look.

MS MARVEL: It's better than he deserves.

WASP: No arguments there. But—

MS MARVEL: But it's not for us to decide. I got the same lecture from Cap once.

WASP is zipping out of frame. MS MARVEL has dropped PURPLE MAN.

WASP: Well, things to do, villains to zap.

MS MARVEL: Got that right.

Multi panel

BEAST and BLACK PANTHER are fighting back to back. PANTHER has his energy daggers out. There's a bunch of loser villains trying to dogpile them.

PANTHER: I read the op-ed piece you did for next week's Time. I think it would make a good first chapter for your next book.

BEAST: That thing? I did it overnight after two pots of coffee.

PANTHER: Nonetheless, I respect the craft that went in to it. I believe there's a translator on the Embassy staff that would do an excellent job.

PANTHER and BEAST are in similar positions as before, but the villains they are beating up are different.

BEAST: That's all right. I can do the translation myself.

PANTHER: Your accent is excellent. Who was your teacher?

BEAST: Doctor Ganapathy at ESU. She was quite the... teacher.

PANTHER: I am sure she was, my friend.

CAPTION: translated from Wakandan Dialect

One of CYCLOPS' optic blasts fires in from off-panel, taking out one of the jobbers about to shiv Beast.

BEAST: Thanks, buddy.

PANTHER: He really is quite good at this.

BEAST: One of the best.

PANTHER: So… tell how Ororo is doing.

BEAST: Oh, you know. The usual.

One of the jobbers is getting hacked off that BEAST and PANTHER are not even breaking a sweat.

JOBBER: You think this is funny?

BEAST: No. Jon Stewart is funny.

BEAST: The Muppets are funny.

BEAST: Spider-Man is funny.

PANTHER: Most of the time, that is.

BEAST just pummels the guy, ripping a makeshift weapon out of the Jobber's hands with his foot and laying them out with a punch.

BEAST: You, my darling daffodil. You're a joke.

PANTHER: Nice follow through.

BEAST: THANNNK You.

Multi-panel

Cut to down in the bottom. Electro, a figure in shadow (Sauron) and Nefaria are talking to Armadillo.

ELECTRO: You're a digger, right?

ARMADILLO: Darn tootin'.

ELECTRO: I'll give you five percent of what I'm taking to tunnel me and him out of here.

ARMADILLO: 20%

ELECTRO: 7%

ARMADILLO 16%

Nefaria interrupts them.

NEFARIA: If I may be so bold. Mister Dillon, I suggest we make haste. Mister… Dillo, you will dig a tunnel to freedom, I will pay you handsomely. If you do not start digging immediately, that I will be forced to play "Texas Driver" with you.

ARMADILLO: You ain't so tough, fancy pants.

NEFARIA: You are a fool and I am in a hurry.

NEFARIA punches ARMADILLO with a sickening bone cracking crunch.

SOUND F/X, from the point where ARMADILLO got punched. "KRAK"

ARMADILLO is down for the count. NEFARIA is poker faced. ELECTRO is shocked.

NO TEXT

ELECTRO is trying to be nice but pissed at NEFARIA

ELECTRO: No offense, sir. But how do we dig out now? My plan kind of depended on him.

NEFARIA: Then we should go with my plan.

ELECTRO: Okayyyyy. What's your plan? Uh, sir?

Close up of NEFARIA. No text. He's got the smug smirk of a master villain whose plan is a beautiful snowflake

Multi panel.

Back upstairs near the hole that used to be the elevator shaft down. BEAST and PANTHER are looking over the edge.

BEAST: There are a whole lot of Indians down there, General Custer.

PANTHER: Nonsense.

BEAST: Oh, don't get me wrong, I like a good Butch and Sundance moment as much as the next guy.

PANTHER: Shh – they're coming.

PANTHER looks up to the roof.

PANTHER: The guests are coming, my friends.

Up on the roof, MS MARVEL, WASP, TORCH and CYCLOPS are waiting.

CYCLOPS: Copy that, Black Panther.

CYCLOPS: (to the rest of the gang): We ready?

MS MARVEL: Let's do this.

Speed images of MS MARVEL rocketing up, flipping over and heading back down.

CYCLOPS blasts a great big hole in the roof.

MS MARVEL zooms through the hole.

Multi-panel

CYCLOPS, WASP and TORCH are all firing down into the hole.

CYCLOPS: Now!

In the shaft (shut yo mouth), the energies are all pouring into MS MARVEL and she's glowing with absorbed energy.

MS MARVEL: Keep it coming.

She blows through the makeshift platform, rubble falling around her. The villains on the platform (being raised by Graviton) all cry out in surprise.

MS MARVEL: Candygram!

The platform is now George Perez Rubble ™. Ms Marvel is in the middle, starting to change to a powered-up Binary. She's exploding with energy. There's a clear sphere around her where everything nearby is just reduced to powder. The rest of the rubble is flying out from the sphere, as are the villains.

Ms Marvel is landing at the bottom of the shaft, surrounded by the unconscious villains, she's exhausted and powered down. WASP is flying down. GRAVITON is on the floor near her feet.

WASP: Awesome. Just awesome.

MS MARVEL: That ((puff)) That was pretty ((puff)) cool.

WASP: And you got Graviton before he floated the island. I hate it when they float islands.

Multi Panel

WASP and MS MARVEL are turning to look at something coming at them out of the darkness. Their hands are glowing with blasts that are about to be unleashed. All that can be seen in the darkness are creepy Carnage Eyes.

CARNAGE: That's the least of your worries, ladies.

Stat of previous panel, except there are now a dozen or so equally creepy Carnage-spawn eyes too.

CARNAGE: I think you both would look great in… red.

MS MARVEL: Aw come on!

WASP: GUYS! Venoms are going to eat us.

CARNAGE leaps out of the shadows. He's in mid flight. The Spawn are swarming along the walls. WASP is ducking and weaving.

CARNAGE: I. AM. CARNAGE.

WASP: Excuse the heck out of me.

MS MARVEL: Guys! Get down here before these hentai refugees get nutsy.

In the shaft (shut yo mouth), BEAST is acrobatically bounding down. PANTHER is running down the wall, using his Vibranium boots. TORCH is flying straight down. CYCLOPS is climbing down an emergency ladder.

PANTHER: The Carnage symbiote is a dangerous threat.

BEAST: I read Reed's paper on the symbiotes. Fire and sonics, right?

TORCH: I got this.

CYCLOPS: You "had it" last time.

WASP is blasting away at CARNAGE. MS MARVEL is trying to rip the symbiote off of one of the spawn (who is one of the guards. PANTHER, BEAST and TORCH are all coming out of the shaft.

BEAST: Ewww. Jackson Pollock supervillains.

PANTHER: Be careful, some of these symbiotes are infected guards.

WASP: Tell them that!

TORCH is blasting the SPAWN with low power flame blasts. It's making the symbiotes very unhappy and you can see more the guards and prisoners underneath the symbiotes.

TORCH: How 'bout a little fire scarecrows?

BEAST: I've been meaning to tell you something, Johnny.

TORCH: What's that?

BEAST: That line needs to be retired.

TORCH: You're no fun.

Multi panel.

Back topside, ROSS is helping some injured folks into the chopper.

ROSS, text box: This isn't so bad.

ROSS, text box: So long as I don't say, "what could possibly go wrong," it should be okay.

The helicopter is lifting off. ROSS is flinching because one of the small buildings behind him exploded. He's silhouetted by the blast – his hair and coat are flipping in the wind, but it was far enough away not to knock him down or anything.

ROSS, text box: I DIDN'T SAY IT.

ROSS and some of the banged up RAFT guards are running towards the building. ROSS has his cell out and is yelling into it.

RAFT GUARD: That's the motor pool, Mister Ross.

ROSS: How many people'd be in there?

RAFT GUARD: I figured they'd have come out when everything went to #$%, but I haven't seen them.

ROSS, into the phone: I understand the whole city is blacked out, Mister Mayor.

Close up on ROSS

ROSS, still into the phone: But we need the National Guard, the Fantastic Four and whatever SHIELD resources you got. These guys get out, and we're in a lot more trouble than just a blackout.

ROSS, ctd: King T'Challa is here, and some Avengers, I think.

ROSS, ctd: Black Panther. And yes, I know the Avengers broke up.

ROSS, text box: I bet Yoko did it.

We're looking over ROSS' shoulder. ROSS is a few paces behind the guards. Up ahead, 3 figures, dressed in RAFT GUARD outfits are coming out of the wreckage. They're mostly silhouettes in the fire light. One of them is practically carrying another. (Yes, it's NEFARIA, ELECTRO and SHADOWY-FIGURE(SAURON in human form)

ROSS: HEY, YOU GUYS OK?

RAFT GUARD (from PANEL 3): Smitty? That you?

Multi-panel

As we get closer, the 3 figures are very dirty and the light is bad.

NEFARIA/GUARD: ((cough)) No. We were chasing that big guy – Armadillo. He dug his way to the surface.

ELECTRO/GUARD: Yeah, we figured better to get Karl here up to the surface.

The two groups are now together. They're dirty but clean enough that the reader should figure out what's really up.

ROSS: How bad is he? We've got choppers coming.

ROSS, Text Box: I hope.

NEFARIA: One of the prisoners got him pretty bad.

ELECTRO: I think it was that Shark guy.

The real RAFT GUARDS are trying to help. ELECTRO gives him the cold shoulder.

RAFT GUARD from prev page: Let me take a look at him.

ELECTRO: I got him. Okay.

RAFT GUARD: But if he's bleeding?

The RAFT GUARD knows something's up. He's reaching for his pistol.

RAFT GUARD: I don't know you.

ELECTRO: Sure you do. I'm on third shift with-

ANOTHER REAL RAFT GUARD: Holy #$%, it's Electro.

NEFARIA, to ELECTRO: He recognized YOU and not ME?

NEFARIA grabs the guard who recognized ELECTRO and is holding him up, Khan Holding Chekov Style by his uniform shirt. The other guards are drawing their weapons. ROSS looks terrified.

NEFARIA: Don't you know who I am? I am Count Luchino Nefaria. The Avengers themselves quake in fear at the whisper of my name. Don't you know what I could do to you if I wished?

THE RAFT REDSHIRTS: DROP HIM NOW!

ROSS, text box: I DIDN'T SAY IT.

NEFARIA: I could snap your neck with less effort than it takes you to break an egg.

ROSS does the only thing he can, he pulls out his ID.

ROSS, text box: Oh thank God he said his name.

ROSS: Count? Count? You don't want to do this.

Multi-panel

NEFARIA is looking at ROSS amusedly.

NEFARIA: Actually, I do. Mister Everett K. Ross of the State Department.

ROSS: Good eyes, sir. But let's talk about this.

GUARDS: PUT HIM DOWN.

ROSS: Shut up, people. Grownups are talking.

NEFARIA is wondering about the size of ROSS' stones.

NEFARIA: I must confess I wonder what it is you are doing here.

ELECTRO: Hey, Count. If it's all the same to you, I'm going to take Sleepy here and bail.

NEFARIA: Very well, Mister Dillon.

NEFARIA, to ROSS: Tell me why I don't want to rip the arms off of every single being on this island that has acted disgracefully towards me.

ELECTRO is walking off with SAURON, who's still woozy. NEFARIA and ROSS are talking.

ROSS, text box: Time to start tap dancing.

ROSS: Now there's a LOT of super-villains running around loose right now. The cops will be here soon, plus as many super-heroes as the mayor can scrape up.

ROSS: You totally could rip everyone's arms off. The Wookie, as they say, would have won. But then what?

NEFARIA: What do you mean?

ROSS is in full lawyer-to-jury mode.

ROSS: You just added a hundred or so counts of murder one to your rap sheet. Every cop, SHIELD agent and super-hero on the planet, and probably a few aliens too, you're on the top of their list. Sure you could rip their arms off too, but that's not what you want?

ROSS: You strike me as someone who enjoys the finer things in life. So go enjoy 'em.

NEFARIA: I see.

ROSS: You just fly away, and the cops are going to put Sparky over there above you on the list. Take in a few shows on Broadway, or whatever it is you'd be doing if you weren't having to fight the cops 24/7.

NEFARIA: A good point, Mister Ross.

NEFARIA drops the guard. He is reaching to shake ROSS' hand.

GUARD: (oof)

NEFARIA: I have been in durance vile so long I have forgotten about what is important in life.

ROSS: Hmm. Yes. Some things are more important than the whole arm-ripping thing.

NEFARIA is shaking ROSS' hand.

NEFARIA: I believe I will take my leave of this place.

ROSS: Good for you. Get some sun, maybe.

Multi Panel.

The RAFT GUARDS are mad at ROSS

GUARDS: What the #$%?

ROSS: What the #$%? What the #$% do you think you're doing? Do you have severe death-wish issues?

GUARDS: We're not supposed to tell them to leave!

ROSS: Oh, like you've got a shot of getting Mister Big-n-Bad from killing us all?

We've pulled away from ROSS and company. NEFARIA has floated up to catch up to ELECTRO and SAURON.

NEFARIA: So, Mister Dillon. Where are you headed off to?

ELECTRO: Well… sir. I have to get this mope to the folks who paid me to spring him.

NEFARIA: I must confess I never heard of Dr. Lykos here.

ELECTRO: Me neither, but then, I tend to stick to New York.

We're panning down towards LYKOS, who appears to be in a drugged haze. We see NEFARIA and ELECTRO's legs.

ELECTRO: But I'm thinking about France, once I get paid.

NEFARIA: Ahh, France. I love the springtime in wine country.

CAPTION: translated from French

ELECTRO: Um, yeah. I have to learn the lingo, I guess. It's really more of my girlfriend's dream.

NEFARIA: May I give you some advice.

We can see LYKOS' eyes now. They're closed.

ELECTRO: Sure thing.

NEFARIA: Do not tie your destiny to a woman's. They are weak and must be led by a strong man.

ELECTRO, thought balloon: You know, it's one thing to be a crook, but at least I ain't a pig.

ELECTRO: Yeah, well, I figure it's gotta be better than here. There's what, two superheroes in all of France.

NEFARIA: A fine point. And I do recommend you go, but only if that is your wish, not some foul-

LYKOS' eyes are open, and there's a glow to them.

LTKOS, very small text: So… much.. power.

ELECTRO: Hey, that's my girl you're talkin' about.

NEFARIA: Of course, manners.

Closer in on LYKOS' face. He's practically drooling. The INHIBITOR Collar around his neck has little telltale lights that are flashing red. And it's starting to smoke.

NEFARIA: Well, have a good day Mister Dillon.

ELECTRO: Same to you, sir. I gotta get this guy's collar off before the boat gets here.

NEFARIA: What boat?

ELECTRO: Should be on its way. They said it was a speedboat named Shadowfax.

NEFARIA: Hmm. Perhaps they are late. I do not see any boats of that name out there.

ELECTRO: You got telescope eyes?

NEFARIA: My good lad, I can read the plaque the astronauts left on the moon.

ELECTRO: Mother #$%ers.

Multi-panel layout.

Meanwhile, back at the breakout. BEAST, MS MARVEL, WASP and PANTHER are talking. CYCLOPS and TORCH are in the background, helping the guards with something. The prisoners are being marched (or carried) back into the jail.

WASP: I thought that went well.

BEAST: Seems like old times.

MS MARVEL: Yeah, I guess so.

WASP is a hand talker.

WASP: Are you kidding? That was great! It was like being an Avenger again.

BEAST: It really is great working with you all again.

PANTHER: I agree. My time as an Avenger was time well spent.

WASP: So let's do it!

Ctd

MS MARVEL: Be Avengers again? Can we even do that?

PANTHER: As a founding member, you are more than entitled to assemble a team, Janet.

WASP: I am?

BEAST: According to the By-Laws of the Charter, you, Tony, Hank, Thor and Cap are all entitled to draw on the Maria Stark Foundation Trust.

Ctd.

PANTHER: However, I do believe that the Foundation was largely drained due to recent events.*

CAPTION: * See Avengers Disassembled.

WASP: I've got money.

PANTHER: And, as my duties to the throne will prevent me from being a regular member, I would be honored to help in any way I can.

WASP: Awww, you sure you don't have time?

Ctd.

PANTHER: Apologies. The past few years have been… hectic and require more of my time and attention than before.*

CAPTION: See Black Panther 1-XX, by Priest and a cast of thousands.

MS MARVEL: Sorry, your highness.

PANTHER: It is I who must apologize. That said, I have an office building near the Embassy that could be of use. My staff uses its helipad for VTOL landings.

WASP: Awesome! That'll be perfect for Quinjets.

Multi-page

CYCLOPS and TORCH are coming back over to the group.

CYCLOPS: It looks pretty good. Around 15 escaped mostly fliers and Tiger Shark. So, what were you discussing so feverishly?

BEAST: I nominate Cyclops for team leader.

CYCLOPES: What?

MS MARVEL: Seconded.

BEAST: All in favor?

The vote continues.

BEAST, MS MARVEL., WASP and PANTHER all say "Aye."

WASP: Passes by a vote of at least four to two.

TORCH: So what are we voting for?

MS MARVEL: To make Cyclops the leader of the New Avengers.

TORCH: Aye

CYCLOPS: No, wait.

BEAST is clapping Cyclops on the shoulder.

CYCLOPS: No, seriously. I have way too much to do already. The school.

BEAST: Emma can do it.

CYCLOPS: What about my squad of X-Men?

BEAST: Oh, please. There are like six X-Men more than ready for squad leadership.

CYCLOPS: But-

MS MARVEL: Scott, you've been running the X-Men since before you were old enough to drive. It's not so different being in the Avengers.

BEAST is gesturing, like he's offering CYCLOPS the sky. TORCH is joking.

BEAST: Imagine what some little mutant kid in Albuquerque will think when he sees that a mutant is running the highest profile team on the planet?

TORCH: No, he's not running the Fantastic Four, Beast.

BEAST: You know, Johnny. I think you're the only member of the FF who hasn't been an Avenger.

WASP: Want to fix that?

Ctd.

TORCH: Sure. Why not?

TORCH: What's the worst that could happen?

BEAST (SHOCKED): NOOOOO!

WASP: WHY did you say that?

MS MARVEL: I should just go home now.

Multi-panel. The last panel is HUGE and takes up like ½ the page.

We're back on the beach with NEFARIA and ELECTRO.

CAPTION, TORCH (you can tell because it's on fire or something): What's the worst that could happen?

NEFARIA: For a reasonable fee, I could fly the both of you to the mainland.

ELECTRO: Nah, I got this. I can fly a bit. I just need to get the collar off of him so it doesn't fry him for getting too far off the island.

Close up on LYKOS, down on the ground. He's grabbing at NEFARIA and ELECTRO's ankles.

LYKOS: So… strong.

Pull back out to see ELECTRO is arcing all over, like Luke being fried by the Emperor. NEFARIA is leaking Ionic Energy / Kirby Dots. And the energy is flowing into LYKOS.

ELECTRO: AAAAARG

NEFARIA: NOOOOOOO.

Now LYKOS is standing up and holding ELECTRO and NEFARIA by their ankles. They're still pulsing with energy. LYKOS' back is to us.

LYKOS: There never was any boat, Electro.

LYKOS: Just some friends with a plan so I could get the energy I need.

LYKOS: And you found me a source of power like nothing I have ever experienced.

LYKOS has dropped ELECTRO and NEFARIA to the ground. His prison jumpsuit is shredding as he is growing to giant size and transforming.

SAURON: Powerful enough not just to change, but to become more than I ever have been.

BIG MONSTER SPLASH PAGE

SHARED WITH PAGE 22

Side view of the island. SAURON is now ENORMOUS. He's not just a were-pterodactyl, but he's changing even more. He's Godzilla-sized, and has some Balrog to him now.

Inset, at MEGA-SAURON's feet: completely drained bodies of ELECTRO and NEFARIA.

Inset, near the main complex. CYCLOPS, BEAST, WASP, MS MARVEL and BLACK PANTHER are looking up at MEGA-SAURON.

TORCH: This is NOT my fault.

CYCLOPS: I quit.

BEAST: Me too.

Multi-Panel. "Coming Soon in New Avengers"

A SHIELD Helicarrier floating just out of reach of MEGA-SAURON. It's firing all weapons on it. There's also one of Black Panther's Nyami Class Flying Gunships. TORCH and MS Marvel are in there too, specks against the night. Bill Foster/Goliath is in there too, along with the Fantastic Four in the Fantasticar.

An assembly of Big Brains. (BEAST, MR FANTASTIC, BLACK PANTHER, IRON MAN) are talking to MARIA HILL.

HILL: I need you to make a bigger gun.

A big black guy (JOSIAH X, but the readers will be guessing) is holding out his hand to Cyclops.

NOMAD: If I need a code-name, Nomad will do.

CYCLOPS: Then welcome to the team, Nomad.

SHE-HULK, in SAVAGE LAND barbarian getup and holding a giant mace, is leaping towards a T-REX. She's smiling and enjoying this.

SHE-HULK: SHE-HULK SMASH.

CYCLOPS is testifying before Congress. Sitting next to him are MATT MURDOCK, EVERETT ROSS and JEN WALTERS. It's all in a "C-SPAN" TV box (this is being broadcast)

CYCLOPS: My name is Scott Summers, and I am the leader of the New Avengers.

CAPTION (scrolling across the bottom, news network style): Avengers to testify in SHRA hearings.

The Assembled team (CYCLOPS, BEAST, NOMAD. MS MARVEL, WASP, HUMAN TORCH, SHE-HULK) in their new TEAM UNIFORMS is running towards "the camera". Cool action pose, maybe used in the posters.

CYCLOPS: AVENGERS ASSEMBLE.


End file.
